Sozinho
by Op.Cit
Summary: Porque palavras não são necessárias.


**Sozinho**

**-**

**-**

Não sei o que era mais forte naquele local, o cheiro do cigarro ou das bebidas. Mas aquela fumaça azul que subia em espirais, aquele líquido quente que descia cortando as entranhas. Aquilo tudo tornava o espaço/tempo algo inútil. Ninguém sabia quem era, onde estava e para onde iria. As velhas questões filosóficas não importavam. Naquele momento nem a vida importava. Ou talvez importasse tanto que era difícil suportar sem sentir uma dor no peito, uma falta de ar que fazia doer. Ou será que era o cigarro?

"Eu vou morrer!", eu sentenciei, sentado em um dos bancos que ladeavam o balcão de mogno daquele bar de espelhos sujos. Meus olhos fitavam o nada, e eu falava mais comigo mesmo do que com você. Você, que estava sentado no banco ao lado, muito próximo, inegavelmente distante.

"Eu vou morrer!", repeti mais alto, agora o encarando.

Você me olhou pela primeira vez naquela noite, seus olhos negros não demonstravam nada. Os meus eu via pelos espelhos sujos. Será que eram meus aqueles olhos que brilhavam, por mais que minhas palavras tivessem um tom pejorativo. Aqueles olhos estavam na minha face. Mas por mais que aquele corpo fosse meu, eu não me sentia dono dele. Alguma coisa faltava.

"Todos vamos um dia.", você me disse sem ânimo.

Eu voltei a olhar para frente, mas não para o nada. Dessa vez eu fitava meu copo cheio pela metade de um líquido indefinido e pegajoso. Você também bebia.

"Tentamos levar a vida sempre a dois, mas todos temos que morrer sozinhos", eu falava. Mas eu não sabia se algum som saía da minha boca que tinha um gosto amargo de quem bebe muito. "Desculpe?". Você parecia não entender. Talvez fosse novo demais. "Li isso num livro", eu respondi. Você apenas fez um som de concordância, mas não disse nada.

Ficamos em silêncio. Mas não era um silêncio incômodo. Era algo quase palpável e que aquecia. Eu sabia que você estava ali e você também sabia que eu estava a centímetros de você. Você perguntou qual era meu nome. Foi a primeira insinuação de interesse da sua parte. Ou será que eu estava bêbado demais para ter percebido algo antes? Um sorriso quem sabe. Um olhar mais atento. Não sei. "Itachi.", eu respondi. E então você me questionou o porquê de eu achar que ia morrer. Eu respondi que sabia. Apenas sabia.

Você parecia não entender ainda. Talvez nem eu entendesse. Talvez fosse um pressentimento. Talvez não significasse nada. Talvez...

"Você não acha estranho a ligação que vida e morte têm? Ninguém fala em uma sem pensar em outra. São os opostos...", eu mais pensava alto do que falava. "Somos jogados no mundo e ninguém pede antes se queremos estar aqui. Nem só os opostos se atraem", você me rebateu.

Você continuava me fitando, com a cabeça escorada no braço que ficava encostado no balcão. Eu me sentia uma cobaia sendo observada. Eu encarei você. Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Uma mão estendida percorreu o balcão e encontrou a outra. Você me procurava? A mão que procurou acariciava num consolo mudo dos que tem noção de que palavras não são necessárias. Com minha mão livre fui acariciando seu joelho. Brinquei por um instante ali e depois fui subindo pela perna, acompanhando com os olhos o movimento dos desde como se não fossem meus... Parei na cintura, mas meus olhos continuaram até encontrarem os seus novamente. Eles brilhavam. Os seus e os meus. E me via no seu olhar e sei que você se via no meu. E uma sucessão de imagens aparecia como os espelhos que ficam frente a frente.

Entendíamos completamente tudo aquilo. Aquela intimidade.

Você deixou algumas notas sobre o balcão e saiu daquele lugar. Eu fiquei. Fiquei e observei o lugar onde você estava sentado. Fiquei absorto naquele contemplar, até que me levantei e copiei as suas ações anteriores. Do lado de fora, passando por aquela porta vermelha descascada e ridícula, fazia um frio enorme. As ruas estavam desertas. As pessoas corretas não saem na rua em determinados horários, não maculariam suas existências encontrando pessoas como nós. Mas nós não precisávamos delas. Nós nos completávamos. Você já estava longe, caminhando em linha reta em direção ao porto. Não haviam barcos atracados naquela época. A estação fria e de ventos cortantes impedia. As ondas eram altas e quebravam de encontro ao embarcadouro. A maré estava alta e a água cobria grande parte da areia de uma praiazinha ao longe. A lua era cheia, mas o céu estava nublado e apenas uma luz pálida nos alcançava. Ficava difícil enxergar e minha visão estava turva por causa da bebida. Você se sentou na areia. Quando eu me aproximei você me convidou para sentar ao seu lado. Você sabia que eu viria?! Você me esperava?! Um cachorro uivava muito longe. Você tremia um pouco. Nossos braços roçavam um no outro.

Você me disse que quando morresse queria que jogassem suas cinzas no mar. Foi a sua vez de tocar naquele assunto supostamente fúnebre. Uma onda quebrou na areia e chegou muito perto de nossos pés que estavam inclinados um em direção ao outro. Eu disse que água tinha a ver com amor e você replicou que isso era psicologia barata.

As nossas mãos se procuravam entre a areia, como patas de aranha andando e direção a presa. Uma dança que só elas compreendiam. Você me questionou se era preferível amar e não poder ter uma pessoa que está morta ou uma que está viva. E eu respondi que também tinha medo da solidão. Nossas mãos se acariciavam cúmplices. Sempre vivemos sós, você me dizia. E eu te respondia que sempre procuramos alguém. Sempre morremos sós, você replicava. Eu ficava em silêncio.

Nossos olhares não precisaram se encontrar muitas vezes para entendermos o que cada um queria. Necessitávamos. Aquela aproximação inevitável aconteceu. Desejos incompreensíveis para os outros eram cheios de sentido para nós. Ninguém nos entenderia, mas nós preenchíamos um ao outro. Isso bastava!

Uma música se fez ouvir. Algo como jazz. Talvez Billie Holliday. A porta de algum bar próximo devia estar aberta. Mas nada interromperia aquele movimento cadenciado de corpos nus sobre a areia. O atrito proporcionando um calor inesperado, mas bem vindo. Os gemidos que soavam melodiosos, até mais do que aquela música. Chegamos juntos ao ápice. Meu corpo continuou deitado sobre o seu, mas você na parecia se incomodar com o peso que m meu adquiriu ao cair exausto. Suas mãos escorregavam pelas minhas costas enquanto você se mantinha abraçado a mim. Então, sem nenhuma palavra, nos separamos. Deitados lado a lado, o suor escorrendo, o vento gelando as pequenas gotículas. Aquele frio voltando. Aquele sentimento de vácuo dentro de um corpo que eu não considerava meu. As estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes.

"Elas são puras!"

Foi o que você disse. Foi a última coisa que você disse antes de ir embora. Quis pedir para que você ficasse. Mas as palavras nunca fizeram sentido para nós e você já estava longe demais para qualquer toque. Era medo o que você sentia? Ou era a dúvida sobre se teríamos mais algo a oferecer um para o outro? Levantei-me. Vesti-me. Segui a direção contrária.

Estamos sós na vida e na morte. Foi o que pensei. E até hoje o vento sussurra esse pensamento em meus ouvidos. Estranhamente ele tem a sua voz. Estranhamente eu me sinto morto.

**-**

**-**

"_Por que não compreendem a importância da simples presença? – perguntou-me ela. – Por que não se dão conta de que o momento em que não tema mais nada para oferecer é exatamente quando mais são necessários?_**"**

**-**

**-**

Minha primeira Ita/Sai. Não me apedrejem, por favor. **ç.ç** Eu sei que ficou uma merda e que ser a primeira fic não justifica!

Eu tentei fazer algo diferente. Primeiro trabalhar em primeira pessoa e não terceira, mas sem deixar de usar as palavras do interlocutor. E depois tentar usar o mínimo possível de parágrafos, para dar uma sensação de continuidade. Sei que isso pode representar um grave erro de português se não se tomar certo cuidado. Decidi ariscar. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim.

Seria **muito** pedir reviews? ***-***

Bjo bjo

**=***

**p.s.:** Os dois trechos entre aspas na fic são do livro "Mamãe e o sentido da vida", do escritor e psicoterapeuta Irvin D. Yalom.


End file.
